Big Bear Cabin
Big Bear is the Forrester family's cabin. In 2002, Stephanie Douglas comforted Bridget Forrester at Big Bear when Stephanie's rival and Bridget's mother, Brooke Logan, stole Bridget's husband for the 2nd time, this time being Nick Marone but previously Deacon Sharpe. Brooke ended up giving birth to her and Deacon's daughter, Hope Logan, that night. Bipolar Pamela Douglas tied Donna Logan tied Donna Logan to a chair and poured honey over her and let a wild grizzly bear in to eat her for breaking up her sister, Stephanie Douglas', marriage with Eric Forrester. Donna was saved by Owen Knight who let the bear out. After one of Hope Logan and Liam Spencer's weddings didn't happen, Brooke sent her daughter Hope and Liam to Big Bear. Liam wanted to be with his ex-wife Steffy Forrester (Hope's enemy), and Liam left Hope at Big Bear. Hope decided to take a stroll through the trails and saw a naked guy showering in the woods. She took a picture with her phone when the man heard her phone snap. He got clothes on and chased after her. Hope laughing pretty much the whole time took and slip and fall and was knocked out unconscious. The man kissed her and fell in love with her. He took her to her cabin and made her delete the photo. He later returned to her and gave her phone back causing another love triangle. He revealed his name to be Wyatt Fuller and turns out he's Bill Spencer Jr. 's other son, being Liam's half-brother. Rick Forrester took Maya Avant up to Bear. Maya was amazed at the estate she's heard so many stories from. Rick proposed to Maya. Maya stated she'd love to accept but she has to tell him something first, about her past. Rick kept insisting the past doesn't matter but Maya insisted. Rick took her into bed instead but after a while Maya kept insisting. They walked back to the couch with champagne and Maya stated she came to L.A. because she needed to find a specific doctor who they didn't have in her town, and she brought up the estrogen pills. Rick thought it was a birth defect but Maya explained her birth certificate had a boys name on it...and her parents raised her as a boy. Maya explained she was born a boy and transitioned into a woman. Rick was upset and shocked at first but still understanding. Maya also explained Nicole Avant and Carter Walton know, and Carter told Ridge Forrester who told Brooke Logan and Eric and Brooke motivated her to tell him even though she was going to. Rick was angry that Ridge knew and the secret is the joke of Forrester Creations. He made it clear he still loves her when talking to Brooke on the phone. Rick's phone buzzes and he sees a Forrester notification of Spencer Publications's article about Rick & Maya and Maya being transgender. Maya was confused at first but then saw his phone. Rick called Eric who said he already knows. Rick called Bill and was furious at him. Rick was deeply upset with the publications and called it an embarrassment. Maya was upset that he saw her as an embarrassment and grabbed her bag and got in the car. Rick pounded on the car trying to talk things out by Maya drove off. Rick got in his car and raced after her on the roadside. Rick called Maya from his car and Maya declined. He called her again and she picked up crying. Rick apologized and asked for her to pull over. Maya asked him if he still loves her and wants to be her husband. The call ended. Rick had crashed his car off the road. Maya thought Rick was done with her and moved into her old apartment at Dayzee's. Category:Locations Category:Places